


Alien Isolation

by Whattheheckkylinn



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Takes place ten years before the Area 51 raid thing, evil scientist, shadow the hedgehog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whattheheckkylinn/pseuds/Whattheheckkylinn
Summary: Ten years before the Area 51 raid Shadow the Hedgehog is apprehended by the US Government. Not knowing how to contain him to experiment, they do the next best thing they can think of.
Kudos: 1





	Alien Isolation

Shadow scowls mournfully at the technology in front of him. “And what is this?” He asks, not taking his eyes off of it. The scientist who had followed them in chuckles and presses a small button on the side of it. The opaque glass top lifts up like a door and a gas rolls off the edges like a waterfall. Shadow scowls deeper. 

“Now don’t make this difficult. Just step in it and the last thing you will remember is… well, nothing.” The scientist says smugly, enjoying the moment. Shadow seems to be compliant and steps towards the pod before turning quickly and chaos spearing both of the guards around him. He then prepares to turn but yells in pain and falls to one knee. The scientist steps next to him, holding a small device in his hand that resembles a battery pack.

“If you thought we wouldn’t be prepared for you to try and escape, then you are quite dumb, Shadow the Hedgehog.” He says curtly. Shadow growls slightly and glares at the scientist. “This is going to hurt you so much more than it will me. Oh wait, I will _enjoy thi_ s!” The scientist presses the button on the device and Shadow growls in pain. 

The scientist then gestures for two more guards. They walk over and force Shadow into the pod. Shadow pounds against the glass and a slight spark of a rare emotion strikes in him.

_Fear_.

**Author's Note:**

> There is nothing I love more than to put characters in misery-  
> I mean-  
> ....misery yeah


End file.
